Originally, motor vehicles did not have any form of collision avoidance other than driver or occupant spatial awareness. With an increasing number of driver distractions, including cellular telephones, navigational systems, radios, and others, there is an increasing difficulty experienced by the driver to remain focused on driving. In many instances, it may be impossible for the driver to simultaneously track multiple vehicles in multiple lanes. Vehicles are not always going to maintain speed; they may accelerate, decelerate, or change lanes without warning.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,309 describes an automotive radar system and method for using the same. Other known references include U.S. Pub. No. 20140253364, U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,392, U.S. Pat. No. 8,791,854, and European Patent No. EP1684092.
The foregoing patents and published applications reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents and applications is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents or applications disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.